


Getting Ralph

by DigiArt_Studios



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiArt_Studios/pseuds/DigiArt_Studios
Summary: After androids have been given equal rights, Kara remembers an old friend who she'd think would want to live with her and her new family. Her and her friend, Connor, leave to go pick him up and see if he wants to, but is greeted with his more than odd behavior.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this! Please feel free to give me any criticism!

"Are you _sure_ he lives here?" Connor asked, pulling the car over into the empty and abandoned parking lot.

"Yes, don't you remember him?" Kara replied, opening the car door and stepping out. She felt something strange when her eyes lied upon the old shack that was right across the rusty wired fence. "He was the android that hid Alice and me from you, before you were a deviant." There was a sound of the car door shutting as Connor stepped out. He stared at the building as well. He gave it a quick scan: Nothing.

"Oh, that was Ralph?" Connor asked, walking past Kara and examining the wire fence. He lifted up the small part where Kara cut when she first visited. He crawled through it with no problem. "Yep. He really wanted a family, but I probaly should warn you, he is slightly unstable." Kara followed after Connor, who was holding the makeshift door open for her. Connor nodded. "I'll make sure to be careful." He looked back at the building.

"So where's Luther and Alice again?" Connor asked, making his way to the unsettling and uncomfortable building. It was hard to believe that the android lived there. "Luther's helping the construction team build the house, and the Jerrys are babysitting Alice," Kara answered. She observed the graffiti on the building. There was the usual swear words and slang, nothing really stood out. As the deviants made their way to the door, Connor ran his index and middle fingers along the cold brick wall. He could feel the stone texture, he didn't really know what he was expecting.

Once they got to the door, Kara motioned at Connor to stand back a bit. Connor nodded, knowing exactly why, and stood back. She knocked on the old wooden door. She couldn't hear anything for a little while, until she could hear a soft scrape from the inside of the building and someone muttering something. She took a step back, feeling a little more nervous than when she came. Connor noted her stress level, and put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her silently. It went down a little, and he took it off.

There was a loud crash as the door swung open and hit the hard wall, which broken the top hinge of the door. Ralph stood in the doorway, holding out the knife as self defense. His LED glowed the dangerous red color.

"GET AWAY FROM RALPH-" He shouted, but stopped in the middle of his sentence. The red shifted to yellow for a moment, before going to the calm and normal blue. "Kara!" He sounded overjoyed to see her, and he even did a small little wiggle. He didn't notice Connor and how happy and joyful he was gave Connor an odd feeling.

"Ralph never thought he'd see Kara again!" He did another wiggle as he said that, he still held the knife as he did it, which made Connor uneasy. Connor's LED glowed a soft yellow. "Hey Ralph!" Kara said, sounding happy and delighted to see him. Ralph smile immeadiatly faded when he noticed the other android. He took a step back and he held out the knife again. His LED returned to the red, but it had some yellow in it as well. "Who's he?" Ralph said in a menacing voice, pointing at Connor with the knife.

"Ralph remembers you. . . You were trying to hurt Kara and the little girl. . ." He talked quickly, but it didn't stop him from being intimidating. The red glow started flashing as he took a step towards Connor, who was somehow keeping a straight face. Connor quickly scanned the android, checking his stress levels. _95_ _%._

Connor held his hands above his head to show he had no weapon. "Listen Ralph. . ." He started to speak with a surprisingly calm voice. "My name is Connor, and I apoligize for our first meeting, but I have changed. I am no longer helping catch deviants, and I'm helping Kara now." Kara backed away a little. She was getting an unsettling vibe from Ralph.

The android was silent. He didn't move. The LED stooped flashing, but continued to stay red. His face twitched a little as he said, "Then where's the little girl?" Connor motioned at Kara to answer, knowing that Ralph would more likely trust her word than his. Kara nodded and took a step closer to Ralph, who's light flashed yellow before returning to red. "Ralph, Alice is fine. She's being watched by some friends at the moment while the house is going under construction." Ralph was silent again. His stressed levels ticked down as the light went back to yellow, and he lowered the knife about an inch.

It took a second before Ralph went back to joy. He had a smile on his face and lowered the knife completely, the LED turned blue, and he said, "Ralph's sorry! He overreacted and became stupid. . . Anyway, come in! Come in!" He bounced a bit, obviously looking excited, but Kara could still feel the uneasy aura coming off of him. Connor looked at her as if he could feel it too.

Ralph ran in the old house, obviously excited about having friendly visitors, but something about his emotions felt fake or off. Kara walked in, being cautious, while Connor followed in after her. Ralph walked to the kitchen, still bouncing a little like a child, and Connor followed him. He did a full scan. He already knew about his model and role and scars, but there was something new. . . It was on his arms.

He didn't have time to finish scanning, when Kara called him over. "Connor! I think you might want to see this. . ." Connor speed walked to her, and saw what she was talking about. There were words engraved in the stairs, it was similar to the ones in the kitchen, but had no connection to anything else he'd seen.

_"Must remember."_

_"Can't forget."_

_"Forgetting is bad."_

_"Where did the memories go?!"_

_"What's her name? What's her name!?"_

_"Need to remember."_

_"No, no, no, no, no!"_

They were all scratched on the wall, repeating multiple times. It left a lot of questions, but it was also concerning. . .


	2. I can't think of a chapter title.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Kara finally get Ralph's story.

Kara and Connor continued to stare at the scratchy sentences, trying to connect it with something as their eyes stayed locked onto the wall. Connor scanned it, his LED circling yellow, but got nothing but the font type. His LED returned to its neutral blue. Their gaze snapped away from the wall, when they heard a heavy thump. They turned around to see Ralph, who was on the floor.

One of his arms was trying to push himself up back up, while the other was reaching for his beloved knife that was a few inches from reach. "Ralph! Are you okay?" Kara asked, the words flying out of her mind and focus faster than a hawk could dive. Connor stared at Ralph, his LED returning to yellow as he did a quick scan, not bothering to run to the fallen android.

 **Model** **WR600 -**  
**Gardener**  
**Serial#: 021 753 034**  
**Status** **: REPORTED MISSING**

Everything was the same as before. The LED, the burn on his face, but then something caught his attention. He quickly scanned the damaged android's arm. There was a deep gash in it with dried thirium around it.

 **Reversible**  
**Probable Cause: Fell on something sharp.**

Connor moved to the android's leg. He didn't notice this earlier, probaly because Ralph's cloak was covering it, but there's was a hole in the back of his leg.

 **Reversible**  
**Probable** **Cause: Bullet**

Connor finished the scan. He felt slight worry as he walked over to the 2 deviants, with his hands behind his back. He watched as Kara helped Ralph stand back up, who's leg that contained the bullet hole was shaking and was barely being used. "Ralph is fine! He just tripped over a loose floorboard! That's all!"

Connor and Kara looked at eachother again. They both knew he wasn't being honest, because of how fast he was talking and how much more often he was twitching. Connor noticed the knife from the corner of his eye. He didn't hesitate to pick it up and scan it.

 **Kitchen** **Knife** **.**  
**Blade is a** **little** **dull** **, has been used recently** **and** **alot.**  
**Dried** **thirium** **at the tip.**

Connor finished the scan, making a few connections, but still none to the wall. He handed the knife to Ralph, who gladly took it back. "Ralph?" Connor asked, catching the attention of the 2 other androids. "Y-Yes?" Ralph said. He probably already knew what Connor was going to ask, and was definitely unsure about if he wanted to answer or not.

"What's with all the recent wounds? And the thirium on the knife?" Connor asked, keeping a straight face and staring at Ralph's eyes. Ralph's LED started to circle red.

"Nothing- Ralph has just been a little clumsy lately." Ralph started to nervously fiddle with the knife.

"Ralph, come on. We know that's not true, plus you can trust us," Kara intruded with a soft smile on her face. It managed to soothe Ralph's panic slightly, with some yellow pushing its way into the LED.

"Ralph went out for a bit. . . A human shot him in the leg. . . He tried to run but he fell and his arm landed on the knife. . . " Ralph was talking really fast now, stuttering slightly, and he repeatedly twitch. "Oh my God. . ." Kara muttered, her LED circling to yellow as her hand was over her mouth in shock and worry. Connor decided to continue questioning her friend.

"And why did you leave?" Connor asked. It was obvious that Ralph was struggling to stand, his wounded leg shaking heavily. Kara noticed and quickly walked back to help him.

"R-Ralph needed to be out. . . He doesn't like being alone. . . He thought the new 'freedom' would let him be f-free as well. . . He was wrong. . . He was so very wrong. . ." The android's LED glowed it's dangerous red.

Connor decided to ask a final question. "What's with the writing on the wall? What do you need to remember?"

"R-Ralph doesn't want to about that." Ralph said it really quickly. The light circled to the yellow, but still keeping some red.

Kara and Connor were both getting pretty curious, but Kara didn't want to anger Ralph, knowing how unstable he can be due to his past trauma. Connor was more determined to get an answer, though. "How about another question, then?" Connor asked, keeping a calm tone of voice and taking a few steps closer to the injured android. The red in the android's LED grew some more.

The AX400 noticed and immeadiatly gave Connor a look that said, 'You probably should stop, before something happens.' Connor ignored it. "Why do you talk in third person?"

Ralph was completely silent. The yellow completely dissapeared, and was just replaced with red. Ralph stared at Connor with dead eyes. He twitched slightly as he said in a cold voice, "It's best that Connor and Kara leave."

"Ralph. . ." Kara said in her calming voice so Ralph could calm down from the questions Connor was throwing at him. Connor tilted his head slightly. "Why?" Ralph's LED blinked a few times. He quickly pointed the knife towards the door, and shouted very loudly, "LEAVE!" Kara flinched away from him, expecting that, but it still caught her off guard. Connor didn't move, he was unfazed.

"Tell us and we will. We'll leave you alone as long as you cooperate," Connor said.

Ralph stared at him for a moment, not saying anything. He didn't want to be left alone again. He's been tortured and ignored to the point of insanity. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted a family again.

"N-No." Ralph said quietly, lowering the knife and holding it close to him, running his finger along the blade lightly. The blinking stopped.

Connor tilted his head again, mimicking confusion. Even though he's deviant now, he's still pretty skilled at faking emotions. "I thought you wanted to be left alone? Was I wrong?" Connor asked. Ralph looked down for a moment, his LED going yellow.

"Fine. . . Ralph will tell you. . ." Ralph said that quietly. Kara stared at Connor, slightly confused. Connor smirked.

"Ralph was part of a nice family. . . They didn't hurt Ralph, but the mother put up some strange rules for Ralph. . . There was a little girl and father as well, both very nice. . . Ralph remembers that the little girl liked to garden, yes. So the parents bought her Ralph to help. . . Ralph and the little girl gardened together. . . They grew close. . . It wasn't long before Ralph helped take care of the little girl. The father and mother didn't seem to care about Ralph that much, yes. . . The mother wasn't too fond of Ralph though. . . The strange rules were very strange. Ralph wasn't aloud to go into the house at night. He had to watch the garden. . . Ralph didn't understand. . . He never did. . . Then there was a fire. . . In the house. . . Ralph had to go against the coding. He went against the code, and wanted to save the little girl. . . He could remember the time he spent with her. . . The stories they read. . . The plants they grew. . . He got to the room, but Ralph couldn't save her. . . He burnt himself in the process of running out of the house. Ralph ran away. He didn't have anywhere to go. He was confused. Ralph was lonely. Ralph soon got attacked by humans for fun. They hurt Ralph alot. They hurt him alot and it was painful. Ralph found this house to stay in. . ."

Kara and Connor stared at him. It didn't answer the question of the forgetting thing.

"What does that have to do with forgetting?" Connor asked.

"Ralph doesn't want to forget the girl. Since the humans hurt Ralph, he's been having trouble remembering. Memories slip away. Ralph doesn't want to forget, no, no. . . He's forgotten her name already. . ." He looked at Connor and Kara."She liked it when Ralph talked in third person. . . Now he misses her. . . Ralph talks like this so he doesn't forget her."

Connor nodded. Kara felt alot of guilt all at once. No wonder he wanted a family so badly. He just missed his old one. He's been pushed into hiding and loneliness for no reason. She regrets leaving him behind, but she couldn't do anything else. "There was a reason we came back here you know. . ." Kara said with a friendly smile on her face. Connor looked at her, the same smile forming on to his face. Ralph's LED went completely yellow as he stared at them. His head tilting to the side in one quick jolt, similar to a bird.

Kara held out her hand, her light glowing a happy and friendly blue.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to come home with us. Be part of our family."

Ralph stared for a moment. Then his LED circled blue and the knife fell to floor with a clatter. His eyes teared up and he ran at Kara and tackled her with a suprise hug. "Yes! Ralph would love to!"

 **Ralph** **: ^^^^**  
_Family_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
